Reala
Reala (リアラ Riara) is a First-level Nightmaren and one of the primary antagonists of the series. Created along with NiGHTS to be Wizeman's right hand, Reala is obedient towards his creator and leads the Nightmaren army. As all Nightmaren, Reala is genderless but due to his voice and much more masculine appearance Reala is usually referred to as a male. Reala and NiGHTS are "siblings" with both equal flying and acrobatic skills. In contrast to NiGHTS' kind and loyal personality, Reala is cruel and insidious. Due to their equal skills and opposing personalities, NiGHTS and Reala are strong rivals. Description Reala's signature colors are red and black. In the original Saturn game Reala had a purple ruffled collar, yellow fingers (possibly gloves) and a vest that appears to be open with a diamond pattern on his chest. He was redesigned for Journey of Dreams; now sporting a mask called a Persona, which is a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. It is gold with a pink jewel in the center with black feathers on the edges. His vest is closed over his chest and has a flame/swirl pattern, he wears arm guards and hip-plates with a similar design and fingerless gloves (the yellow is now the same color as his skin). History NiGHTS into Dreams Defaulted as the boss for Elliot's Stick Canyon Dream, Reala was gifted with one of the very few spoken lines in the game. After a zoom in of him on his throne, he stands, pointing at NiGHTS while declaring "Bedishino NiGHTS!" which is a slang term for "Let's go NiGHTS!". The pronunciation caused some confusion among English speaking audiences and was cleared up by an interview with Yuji Naka The player must paraloop him three times in order to defeat him, after which you don't see him again. Defeating Reala unlocks a two player option in the Sega Saturn NiGHTS into Dreams but in the remake for the PlayStation 2 it was taken out. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona mask given by Wizeman to represent his loyalty to his master. He was given a British accent in Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. Reala also has a more frequent role in Will's dream than in Helen's dream, but he appears in her story almost immediately and plays a larger part in the reveal of NiGHTS identity to Helen. Will's Dream After Will enters Nightopia and meets the Nightopians, they leave in fear for Reala is behind Will and Owl. He orders the Nightmarens to capture NiGHTS and will join them again shortly. In the Lost Park world Will is walking alone with Owl, giving Reala a chance to capture him. He threatens Will to keep NiGHTS at bay so he could imprison him/her. NiGHTS pleads with Reala to let Will go, which he does, only to teleport Will into Helen's dream, Crystal Castle instead. After Chamelan is defeated, Wizeman is growing frustrated with Reala and decides to let Cerberus, known for being a vicious monster that eats all in its path, take care of NiGHTS to Reala's surprise. Deciding to try and imprison NiGHTS himself Reala appears before NiGHTS as (s)he sits alone playing his/her flute. When NiGHTS tries to brush him off he feigns hurt, admonishing NiGHTS for being so "uncouth to a fellow Nightmaren" much to NiGHTS' discomfort and Will's shock. He warns NiGHTS of Wizeman's thinning patience and how he has no desire to face his Master's wrath in NiGHTS' stead. The two battle and, after losing although he claims he threw the fight, Reala fakes a serious injury to trick NiGHTS into letting his guard down, allowing him/herself to be captured. Reala was actually wounded in the battle however and takes his leave. Helen's Dream Reala arrives immediately in Helen's Dream after the door to Nightopia appears, and attacks NiGHTS pinning him/her against the door to Aqua Garden. After few brief taunts Reala pushes NiGHTS into Nightopia and traps him/her inside an Ideya Palace. When Girania is defeated we see Reala kneeling before Wizeman, showing some fear as his Master bears down on him. He attempts to assure Wizeman as he sends Bomamba out to try and capture NiGHTS. When this plan fails Wizeman grows impatient with his lower level servants and orders Reala to deal with this himself. Reala appears before the Helen and NiGHTS when they enter Memory Forest (implied by a line from NiGHTS to take place after the Reala boss fight in Will's story), telling NiGHTS to "cut the act" and calling him/her "sibling", he grabs him/her by the shoulder, keeping NiGHTS from getting away. He makes it appear as though NiGHTS had been helping him to collect the Ideya and reveals him/her as a Nightmaren. NiGHTS is too ashamed by Helen's speechless reaction and Reala's lies to say or do anything as Reala taunts her, discreetly drawing a portal that sends her to Will's Dream, Delight City, and imprisoning NiGHTS again before leaving him/her in the care of Queen Bella. Bellbridge In the True Ending, Reala appears after the children free NiGHTS holding them captive once again. NiGHTS furiously calls Reala a coward for using the children as a shield. Reala retaliates by calling NiGHTS a puppet who can only use his/her power with the help of Visitors. NiGHTS calls Reala a puppet for Wizeman, angering him and causing him to drop Will and Helen. NiGHTS calls for another one-on-one fight ending with Reala's defeat and final appearance in the game. While he too would be erased from existence by Wizeman's death NiGHTS is shown to have survived, therefore his final status is unknown. Reala's boss follows the same pattern as the first time, grab the floating ball objects and throw them into him before Reala can do the same to cause damage. Reala will now react more quickly and will stall in the air less, as well as taking five hits instead of three. This fight has a rock-remix of the Nights and Reala theme called NiGHTS and Reala ~Theme of a Tragedic Revenge~. Category:Sega Characters Category:Sega Saturn Debut Category:All Characters